


荒木庄生物链最底层生活实录番外篇-普奇车

by silviazzzxx



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silviazzzxx/pseuds/silviazzzxx





	荒木庄生物链最底层生活实录番外篇-普奇车

r18警告

怀孕期间幸福又遭罪。幸福的是本来无法无天的男人们对你格外的言听计从，遭罪的是……  
说起来有点下流，遭罪的是禁欲。

你看着床边的婴儿床里两个小小的，白嫩嫩的婴儿，脸上不自觉的露出母性的笑容——虽然你并没准备好做母亲，但是你现在愿意为了这两个小东西努力。  
可能是因为血统的原因，两个小家伙非常安静。就算是饿了，红眼睛的那个也只是眼神灼灼的盯着你饱满的胸部，头上带角的那个则会对你伸出两只小手挥来挥去，两个都很少哭闹。

而且为了减轻你的压力，几个男人轮流帮你照顾孩子。今天轮班的是普奇神父，他安静的坐在你房间的沙发上，拿着一本圣经故事，用低沉的声音对两个小东西念着。  
你看着红眼睛小家伙撅着小嘴的样子笑了起来：“神父，我觉得吸血鬼的孩子不太适合听圣经故事。”  
“是吗？”他合上书走了过来，弯下腰逗了几下两个小家伙，“好吧——你们该睡了哦，妈妈很累了。”  
两个小小的人乖乖闭上眼睛，很快就睡着了。  
“他们的血统还真是……方便。”你感慨着，“普通的小婴儿应该很闹人的吧？”  
普奇似乎有些奇怪，他坐到你床边，只是点了点头，并没有回答你。

你刚要问他怎么了，就听到长角的小家伙咿咿呀呀了几声，对你伸出了小手。  
“啊……”你叹了口气，“等等和你说哦，他好像饿了。”  
你自然而然的掀起衣服，把孩子抱过来。小家伙很乖，到了你的怀里，找到了食物的来源，乖乖的吮吸起来。  
“……你不回避我一下？”  
“嗯？”你低头盯着孩子，“回避——啊你是说这个，没关系啦。”等孩子喝完了奶，你把他放回小床上抬起头，一脸坏笑，“反正嘛……你总得看到的。”  
不等他做出反应，你跳下床：“我去洗把脸，你也休息一下吧。”

在浴室，你捏了捏自己鼓胀的胸部，叹了口气。  
从怀孕初期，一直到现在，十个多月……自己跟那群男人约定好严格禁欲，本来是想着他们总是太激烈怕伤到孩子，但现在看来自己也有些吃不消。  
“……我怎么会说出那种话。”你用凉水拍着脸，回想刚才对神父脱口而出的那句话，“好羞耻啊……”

冷静下来回到卧室，孩子们已经睡着了。普奇安静的坐在沙发上看着手里的圣经故事。  
阳光透过半掩的窗帘映着他的身影，给他的轮廓涂上了一层光。

“有时候真的觉得你就是个正经神父呢，念故事的时候也是。”你坐到他旁边，“不过你就没有其他故事书吗……那种更适合小孩子一点的。”  
“我倒是有不少适合成年人的。”  
你愣了一下，揶揄他：“刚才还说你有神职人员的样子，怎么这就开始开黄腔了？”  
普奇凑了过来，与你额头相抵，那双明亮的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着你。  
“见到你我就会忍不住……”他的气息喷在你脸上，有些痒痒的，“不过嘛，我还是会遵从你的意愿。”  
“我要是不愿意呢？”  
“那我会想办法让你愿意。”

你的心跳快了起来。

见你没有躲开，普奇抬手捧着你的脸，温热的嘴唇向你覆了过来。他撬开你有些欲拒还迎的唇舌，开始仔细的品尝你。  
你一边接受他的吻，一边无奈的发现自己真的禁欲了太久——仅仅一个吻就让你的双腿间湿润了起来。你有些难耐的扭扭腰推开普奇，按着他的肩膀跨坐在他腿上。  
“好孩子。”普奇就势啃咬着你的脖子和锁骨，“我知道你不会拒绝的。”  
你弓着后背开始解他那万年不变的长袍上的衣扣，普奇扶着你的腰让你稍微抬起臀部，把你已经被濡湿的内裤扯掉，然后开始用那双大手揉捏你的臀瓣。  
“你这个衣服……”你解开了几个扣子，有些泄气，“怎么这么讨厌。”  
“不要心急。宽衣解带也是一种乐趣不是吗？你尽管——哦……”  
你不理他说什么，手上用力一把扯开他的衣襟攀上他结实的胸肌：“这种乐趣以后再享受，我觉得它并不适合现在。”  
普奇看着崩的到处都是的衣扣，笑了起来：“乖。”他厮磨着你的嘴唇，有些含糊不清的安慰你，“我说了，别心急，时间多的是。”  
你回头看了看婴儿床：“可是孩子——”  
“他们睡着了。”普奇抬起你的手臂把睡裙从你身上也拽下来，揉捏着你鼓胀的胸部，“看来这里的确发育了不少，我来检查一下？”  
“哈……”你呻吟起来，“这也是神父的工作？”

你和普奇一边唇舌交缠，一边互相挑逗。他的手指并不粗糙，用一种奇怪的节奏“检查”着你的身体。你喘息着去找他的腰带，费力的打开那个腰带扣，然后一把扯开他的裤子。  
普奇顺着你的动作褪下裤子和里面的内裤，胯间挺立色阴茎随着他的动作弹了出来。你抱着他的脖子在他耳边呻吟喘息，用湿淋淋的下身摩擦着他火热的阳具。

“神父。”你声音几乎哽咽了起来，“我有罪……”  
“说吧我的孩子，说出来，神会原谅你的。”  
你看着他即使在这种时候也依然虔诚的表情，和他眼底掩饰不住的情欲笑了笑，伸手扶住他的阴茎对准自己有些泛滥的蜜穴。  
“我有罪……我想要你……我不要什么原谅。”  
“好孩子。那我就满足你。”

随着他的进入，你长长的舒了口气，压抑着嗓子呻吟起来。  
普奇握着你的腰在他身上耸动，你完全不着力的在他火热的阴茎上套弄着。他就像一把钥匙，开启了你忍耐已久的欲望，并不停的让你的欲望倾泻着。  
“这么湿。”普奇腾出一只手摸着你的大腿内侧上流下来的体液，“你就这么想要吗？对着一个神父，一个神职人员毫无顾忌的发情，你就没有羞耻心吗？”  
你简直爱死了他这个腔调——这些刺激你的话让你更加兴奋了起来。你紧紧抱着他的脖子，在他耳边撕咬喘息个不停，普奇也紧紧钳着你柔软的腰，一下比一下用力的向上贯穿着你。

“哈啊……神父……你会原谅我吗？”你被快感刺激的浑身战栗，语无伦次的说，“我犯了什么罪……？你会原谅我的对吧……”  
“夜间的怪物必在那里栖身，自找安歇之处……”普奇低沉的嗓音中带着喘息的情欲，“你就是诱惑的Lilith……”  
说着，他抱着你站了起来。他的阴茎随着这个动作向你的蜜穴内更进了一步，惹的你几乎压不住自己的声音，咬着他的肩膀呜咽起来。

看两个孩子还在熟睡，普奇抱着你的腰把你抵在墙上，胯骨用力耸动，撞击着你最敏感的部位。  
“叫的真好听，大声一点。”他在你耳边喷着热气，“真是个坏孩子——让我来净化你的罪责，我来惩罚你的淫欲之罪。”  
普奇神父扶着你的腰把你的下身紧紧压向他，而他则用胯骨紧贴着你扭动着腰，坚硬火热的阴茎在你的甬道内将你压抑的欲望彻底搅得翻天覆地。  
你几乎咬到自己的舌头，口齿不清带着哭腔的求他：“不行……这样的话我——呜啊啊啊！”  
感受到你穴肉紧紧绞住自己的分身，普奇神父再次用力而迅速的对着你冲刺起来。你再也忍不住，咬着他的肩膀含糊的尖叫起来，然后软软的挂在他的身上。  
“这就去了？”普奇温柔的亲吻着你的耳垂，“我还没满足呢，嗯？”  
你呜咽着任由他再度冲击，然后狠狠在你体内释放出来。高潮的余韵让你整个人都仿佛置身云端，漂然无力。  
“虽然这很自私，但我也想……”普奇怜爱的看了看两个小小的婴儿，“我也想要一个属于我的小东西。即使违反教条，我也——”  
“你这个变态神父……”你迷迷糊糊的趴在他怀里，“讨厌死了……”  
“你喜欢吗？”  
“……喜欢。”

（事后沙雕剧场）  
“孩子醒了吗？”  
“没有，但现在醒了。”  
“快快快把我的衣服给我！卡兹不知道为什么能跟这孩子沟通，万一他知道我就……”  
“我觉得你刚才那么大动静，不用孩子他也会知道的。”  
“都怪你啦！”  
“明明是你勾——”  
“才、才没有，不不不许乱说啦！”


End file.
